


Lust

by amysteryspot



Series: A drabble a day to keep the writer's block away (or so I hope) [1]
Category: Anna (2019)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amysteryspot/pseuds/amysteryspot
Summary: Lenny decides that there’s a single word that can define their relationship—lust.
Relationships: Lenny Miller/Original Female Character(s), Lenny Miller/Reader
Series: A drabble a day to keep the writer's block away (or so I hope) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038742
Kudos: 3





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Where to begin? @valkrist was talking on Tumblr about the lack of fanfiction for the fandom and I thought: “huh, yeah, Lenny deserves some love” and here we are. This is supposed to feature an OC, but it’s a drabble, so there’s not much space to explore much and it can be read as a reader insert, if you prefer. Please, let me know what you think about it. I might post more drabbles in the following days. Also, this has some enemies to lovers vibe, or it should, at least.

Lust—pure and unrestrained—, that’s what it was. They couldn’t even be considered friends, not with the amount of anger and loathe pouring between them. Yet, Lenny couldn’t deny that she felt so damn good underneath him, eyes closed and mouth slightly open as she moaned his name in pleasure.

“Don’t stop!” she sighed, making him smirk against her skin just before feeling her teeth sinking into the flesh between his neck and shoulder because he had clutched her leg and hit a deeper spot inside of her.

“Wasn’t planning to,” Lenny chuckled, amused.

“You’re a rightful bastard, Miller!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think. Your feedback would be lovely!


End file.
